


Of Death and Raven Feathers

by Angry_TitanLevi



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Gen, Inspired by Kuroshitsuji, Jean is Eren's older brother here, MORE CHARACTERS WILL BE ADDED AS STORY PROGRESSES, Ratings may change, more tags will be added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:07:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25232881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angry_TitanLevi/pseuds/Angry_TitanLevi
Summary: “What’s your name?” the man asked and Eren turned around to regard him. “It’s Eren.” “Are you the youngest?” Eren was a little confused but he still answered. “I am. Why?” The man simply smiled and bowed his head. “Please take care, Eren. And enjoy the rest of your night.”
Relationships: Levi/Eren Yeager
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	Of Death and Raven Feathers

**Author's Note:**

> An idea I had while showering and because I'm currently rewatching Kuroshitsuji. I have no idea where I'm going with this story since the idea just popped into my head so bear with me. Updates might be shit but if you're interested, please stick around. Also, I haven't written in a long time so I apologise if it's total shit. I usually just have ideas that never turn into anything.

Eren’s father had recently gotten a promotion at his new job in the toy factory and as a result his boss had invited the family over for dinner to celebrate his accomplishment. All the years of his father working for the company, Eren had never once seen his father’s boss. Mr. Yeager would usually go on and on about what a nice man the owner was and how genuine he was to all his workers so Eren had a fair idea of what to expect upon seeing the man in the flesh.

The dining room was filled with chatter as Eren’s family comfortably mingled the other leaving Eren to feel slightly uncomfortable seeing that he had yet to utter a single word. No one at the table seemed particularly inclined to acknowledge his presence either but Eren was more than thankful for that. The chatter continued until everyone was done and they migrated to the living room. Eren took in the magnificence of the room from its hundred year old paintings to the priceless antiques atop the fireplace. The couches looked to be made of the finest fabrics Eren had ever seen and far outclassed the furniture in their small home.

“Eren was it?” the Head of the household addressed, startling Eren out of his trance.

“Y-Yes!” Eren stood straighter involuntarily and tried his hardest not to fidget under the attention. By now everyone else had paused their conversations to look between the two with curiosity.

“Come now, no need to be afraid. I noticed you’ve been awfully quiet since arriving. Do I frighten you?”

Eren shook his head then remembered that maybe the gesture was impolite so he swallowed and answered as properly as he could. “No sir. I-I simply remained silent because there was nothing interesting I could offer to the conversations at the time.”

“Come now, don’t be so critical of yourself. No one here is going to belittle you. Please, I want you to feel at ease in my home. Understood?” Eren nodded and returned the smile directed at him allowing it to fall from his face when the man looked away from him and back at his father. Eren sighed and felt a slight headache creep up and decided that he needed to wash his face and clear his head. He looked around the room and spotted one of the butlers before walking up to him.

The man acknowledged his presence with a nod and Eren leaned in a little closer to ask him the whereabouts of the washrooms. Without anyone really noticing, the butler led Eren up a large staircase that split into two paths and took the left one. They walked for a while down a long hall and the man stopped in front of the door. “Here you are sir.”

Eren offered his thanks and before the butler could walk off he hurriedly asked if he could stay outside in case he got lost. It wasn’t difficult to find the living room but Eren didn’t exactly feel like being alone in a foreign house especially since everyone else was downstairs and he was now upstairs. Not to mention that the corridor was not particularly well lit.

“Very well. I will be just outside this door.”

“Thank you.” Eren said and went into the washroom. He could tell that even the washroom was immaculate but his mind was too preoccupied at the moment to really take it all in. He needed to splash some cold water on his face and calm down. Social gatherings weren’t really his strong suit and they always made him nervous. After drying his face he took one last look in the mirror and fixed his shirt before opening the door.

Eren stepped out into the corridor and noticed that the butler had disappeared. Had he forgotten that Eren had asked him to stay or did he have something to attend to that he had to leave? Eren shrugged and was about to walk off in the direction he had come when a voice spoke behind him nearly making him jump out of his skin.

“You seem lost.” The voice said in a deep, calming tone. Eren quickly turned around to regard the person and was a little taken aback when he came face to face with the owner of the voice. The man was a lot shorter than Eren with straight black hair that was parted in the middle and casted a shadow over his narrow eyes. The lighting wasn’t particularly good so it was a bit difficult to see his face properly. He was dressed in the same clothes as the other butlers so Eren didn’t really have to wonder who the man was.

“N-Not really. I had asked the butler who showed me the washroom to stay outside the door but I guess he had other things to do.” “I see. Well I’ll escort you back then.” Eren thanked the man and they walked until Eren was at the landing of the final staircase. “What’s your name?” the man asked and Eren turned around to regard him. “It’s Eren.” “Are you the youngest?” Eren was a little confused but he still answered. “I am. Why?” The man simply smiled and bowed his head. “Please take care, Eren. And enjoy the rest of your night.” 


End file.
